


Boring Ass Train Ride

by In2lalaland



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In2lalaland/pseuds/In2lalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo narrowed his eyes. Wufei had been his friend for fifteen years, his partner for twelve and on off lover for ten, but he could not claim to understand the man half the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Ass Train Ride

Duo was bored. So unbelievably freaking bored.

There was nothing to do, nowhere to go and nothing to see.

It was torture, pure and simple.

He had been stuck in this train for hours now. It had been morning when he had gotten on it and now he could clearly see the sun setting down over the trees. With longing he looked out the window, wishing that they could have gone by car or if the opportunity had been possible, a plane.

But driving would have taken too long and there were no airport in the sad excuse of a town he and his partner were heading for. He normally loved going to  
training camps. It was perfect, he got to boss people around and make them do anything he wanted all in the name of the Preventer’s teaching program. 

It was just too bad that it was such a hazard to get there. 

Wufei didn’t appear to have any problems. He was sitting calmly in the seat in front of him, back straight, both feet on the floor and his eyes on a cheap paperback he  
had bought at their last stop. He looked perfectly comfortable with his shoes off and rebellious strands of hair hanging lose around his face. Duo envied him.

Duo couldn’t read or even watch one of the many movies he had stored on his computer; he was going to get his old friend motion sickness going if he did. Yeah.  
Laugh it up, an ex-Gundam pilot with motion sickness, ha-ha. Annoying but true and the last thing he wanted to do for the last couple of hours was to try to keep his  
dinner down.

He glanced around the compartment. There was an old couple sitting on Wufei’s side. The woman was knitting, but with a lot less enthusiasm then when she had  
started four hours ago. Next to her, her grumpy looking husband was reading the news paper –again. Duo very much doubted that there were anything the man had  
missed the last couple of times he had picked it up.

On his side of the compartment a woman and her daughter were sleeping, leaning on each other. The young woman had been entertaining for a while. Duo didn’t  
normally flirt a lot with women but in the lack of better victims he had given it a go. The mother had not appreciated it and had demonstratively changed their seats  
to sit away from him when they came back from restaurant car. 

With a sigh he turned his eyes back to the window. Endless rows of trees rushed by. Depressing.

Small movements in the corner of his eye made him turn his head only to find Wufei who was watching him with obvious amusement and a cruel grin twisted on his  
lips.

Duo lifted an eyebrow in question. What the hell was so funny?

The crow’s feet around Wufei’s eyes deepened.

Duo tightened his lips. Was he making fun of him?

Raising his book, Wufei hid his smirk behind the open pages.

Duo narrowed his eyes. Wufei had been his friend for fifteen years, his partner for twelve and on off lover for ten, but he could not claim to understand the man half  
the time. They were just very different people. Wufei was a paper pushing do goodie while he just wanted to have some fun before he got hopelessly old and useless.  
Wufei was never going to get the joy of doing stupid, dangerous things just for the fun of it. He was all about doing the right thing and honoring his superiors. Total  
bull shit in Duo’s opinion but they had spent so much time arguing and making up again because of it that he sometimes forgot what it was he was trying to prove.

They had a weird ass relationship that was for sure.

Wufei still claimed to be straight but moaned like a bitch in heat when Duo shoved his cock up his ass. This while Duo was… well it was complicated. The war had  
messed with him too much for him to really get how normal people functioned. He didn’t thrust easily and it pissed him off when people took offence by it. He didn’t  
want to be in a relationship. He didn’t want to be tied down with one person and play happy well adjusted couple to the outside world. He was too fucked up in the  
head for that.

Never mind that Wufei was the only person he had slept with for the last eight years and that Wufei hadn’t been with a woman for about as long. Because when it  
came down to it, they were probably the only people who could stand to be around each other for a long period of time. Wufei had a habit off pissing people off and  
Duo couldn’t stop pushing people away until they gave up and left. In the end they might fight a lot and break up on regular basis but they always came back to one  
other.

They were on an “off” period now. He couldn’t say if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but considering that the only real difference was whether or not he was  
getting laid, it would probably be a bad thing.

What angered him was that while they might not be dating, Wufei still treated him like he was his slightly stupid girlfriend.

Like now, Wufei was giving him one of those infuriatingly knowing looks that for some reason turned him on just as much as it piss him off.

‘What?’ he mouthed but he got no response.

Wufei shifted slightly, bringing his foot up to rest against Duo’s seat.

Duo glanced down at the foot next to his thigh before once again looking over at his partner.

Wufei meet his eyes before looking over at Duo’s preventer jacket hanging off a hook on the wall next to him.

Duo frowned in confusion.

Wufei’s eyes turned insisting, glancing from the jacket and down at Duo’s lap.

Duo looked down at his lap, checking for whatever had started to bother the prissy bastard this time. When he found nothing out of the ordinary he looked back at  
Wufei who was looking beyond annoyed and frustrated; the normal facial expression on him whenever Duo was around.

‘What`?’ He questioned again but the stubborn bastard just slowly moved his eyes between the jacket and his lap with an air of someone who was trying to explain  
something to a retarded hamster.

Duo sighed and lifted the jacket down into his lap, whatever to make the stuck-up prick stop.

He jumped high and almost fell out off his seat as a foot pushed its way in under the jacket and landed on his cock.

Holy fuck!

Duo automatically opened his legs wide, letting the foot rub against his quickly hardening cock. Nibbling toes teased his balls, grasping at everything they could find.  
God that felt good.

He quickly looked around the compartment, noting that the old man with the news paper was the only one awake. The old woman had dosed off with her knitting  
hanging from her limp fingers and Duo really hopped that both their hearing aids was turned off.

His breathing was speeding up and he was really trying not to moan out loud. The heel of Wufei’s foot was pressing so nicely against the root of his cock. He  
desperately wanted to hump it.

Then as suddenly as it had appeared, the foot disappeared and Wufei was calmly putting his shoes back on.

What the fuck?!

He was going to give the teasing little bastard hell for this. Sitting there with a pulsing hard on that was barely hidden under his jacket he glared up at his partner as  
the other man soundlessly got up and walked towards the door.

Wufei glared right back, flicking his head towards the door.

…Oh.

Duo scrambled to his feet, jacket held in front of him as he followed the other man out into the well lit corridor. 

Wufei walked straight ahead, seemingly unaffected by the trains movements, not even checking that Duo was with him.

It was so typically Wufei. To just do what he pleased and expect everyone to do what he wanted them to do. Duo wanted to swear that one of these days he wasn’t  
going to follow him but didn’t because he knew it would be a lie.

Wufei opened the door at the end of the corridor, letting it fall closed behind him. Duo fumbled with his jacket for a moment before he managed to get the door  
open and step in. The train’s bathroom was badly lit and cramped with barely enough room for one of them, much less the both of them to stand in. The sound of  
the railway was much louder in there and Duo had to put a hand up against the wall not to fall over as the train took a tight turn. He had to swallow quickly as his  
stomach lurched violently.

“You are so fucking slow it’s a wonder you can walk and talk at the same time without accidently killing yourself.” Wufei the sweet talking little shit head spoke up as  
he locked the door and turned his back towards him.

“Fuck you.” Duo grumbled as he threw his jacket over the sink and unbuttoned his pants.

Why did Wufei always have to be such a jack ass? No wonder he could never keep a girlfriend, no matter how much money he made or how sexy his body was.

And it was a really sexy body, especially now with his pants around his feet. That bare ass was nice enough to write ballads about. Duo had tried to do so on several  
occasions while drunk and in gratitude Wufei had beaten his face in for the embarrassment. Some people just didn’t know how to take a compliment.

Wufei had put his hands up against the wall and were angling his ass up into the right height. Duo didn’t waste any time, the bastard wasn’t one for sweet and tender  
love making anyway. Instead he spit in his hand, lubed his cock up and shoved it up the rude little bastard’s ass. 

The fucking that followed was rough and fast, making Duo wonder how the hell Wufei figure he was straight when he obviously got off on having his ass fucked raw. Wufei's breathless gasps was loud in the small stall, beautifully in time with the brutal slap of Duo's hip hitting his firm but abused behind. It was just the way they both liked it. It was like something between a Gundam battle and an back ally knife fight. But with more orgasms. 

It did not take long for Wufei, the cleanness perfectionist to come onto a piece of carefully folded toilet paper he had provided himself. It was so damn annoying how Wufei always had to have control over everything. Just for that Duo decided that he was going to come so deep inside of the bastard that he would be leaking cum the rest of the train ride.

Wufei protested and tried to shove him off when he realized his intentions but Duo really didn’t care. Gripping his shoulders tightly, he pushed his cock in as far as it would go and came with a satisfied grunt. Damn that felt good. When he was done he pulled out, cleaned himself off with a paper towel from the holder next to his elbow and tucked himself in.

Wufei grumbled something about idiots as he tried to clean out his ass as much as he could with one foot up on the toilet seat. Duo just smirked wider feeling pleased with himself.

“You are such a child.” Wufei spat as he shoved him aside and stepped out off the bathroom.

Duo felt too good to do more than flip him off behind his back.

“You think you can get some sleep now?” Wufei asked over his shoulder as they made their way along the swaying corridor. “You’re constant fidgeting and sighing is  
disturbing my concentration.”

Watching that tight ass move in front of him, Duo figured that he probably was in love with Wufei and that Wufei probably loved him too. There was no other  
explanation as to why they still, to this day, put up with each other. Oh well, there were worse faiths.

Duo spent the rest of the train ride asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
